


乙女椿

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	乙女椿

#jaedo

郑闰伍来到这大宅好一段时间了，却只是刚到的那天见过一次卧病在床的金老爷。躺在床上的老人已经病得浑浑沌沌的，完全说不上来一句完整的话，郑闰伍也只能听到了好几个词语罢了，根本连贯不上，他也只是做个样子微笑着唯唯诺诺应着，心中打着什么算盘没有人知道。

金氏是朝鲜王室的后裔，金老爷继承了父亲的爵位，本以为可以风风光光的过一辈子，却没想到突然传来日本对外扩张的消息，朝鲜半岛已经是再也逃不了的目标了。风声王室也压不住，大家逃的逃跑的跑，顿时鸟兽般四散奔逃，王室也早已名存实亡。金氏本想连夜带着一家老小坐船逃去香港，却没想到老爷子突然一场重病，金家这样算是断了一条腿了，最后没办法之下只好找了个日本的伯爵来当信托人，变相就是把金氏都交到了人家手上。可是为了保全自己一家，老爷子就算是委屈，也就只能是委屈了。郑闰伍流着朝鲜血统，金老爷把皇室最后的希望都放在这个少年身上了，希望他即便是到了后无退路的时候也可以念及这一点点的血脉。

金氏膝下有一儿一女，那小少爷郑闰伍是见过的，他一直不给郑闰伍好脸色看，却总是在走道里遇到了这个日本来的伯爵。刚开始的时候小少爷给他那双蹭亮的皮鞋上吐了几口口水，后来应该是被人训斥过了，也就收敛了一点，演变成对着郑闰伍翻白眼。郑闰伍倒也没生气，毕竟这个地方的人都不待见他，原因他都是知道的。

金家大小姐郑闰伍却从来没正式见过，名字还是听闻过的，叫金道英，多么英气的名字。郑闰伍听老先生说起自己儿女的时候以为金氏有两位少爷，没想到是对姐弟。

他从下人们那里听说回来，说是老爷在夫人怀着第一胎多么渴望是个儿子，连名字都起好了，却没想到出来个女婴。金氏的思想有点守旧，许是王室的人都这个样子，所以对金大小姐没怎么花过精神心机，可是该养着该花的还是一点不落下的。

金道英像是被养在精致的笼中的百灵鸟，躲在自己的水晶宫殿中不问世事。她也看起来倒是没介意父母的冷待，每天打扮得精致漂亮，香水膏是西洋来的上品，身上那裙子用的是上等的蕾丝布，高跟鞋的跟踏在红柚木地板上发出声响，利落得仿佛跳着踢踏舞的美丽姑娘。郑闰伍好几次在转角处看见金道英那头乌黑的头发飘过，或是在阳台上看见金道英宽阔的藤编帽檐，当他赶上去的时候，那里的人早已经离开了，只留下一点香水膏的余香。

金大小姐到底是长得什么样子的呢，在很多个寂静的夜晚，郑闰伍入睡之前都想着这个问题。金小少爷长得有点女生相，也是白白净净的，是个好看的男孩子，郑闰伍觉得用好看来形容他也不过分。那他姐姐呢？郑闰伍想，也必定是个美丽的少女。乌黑长发和纯白的长裙，精致白皙的脸蛋上肯定还有玫红色的唇瓣，郑闰伍躺在昏暗的房间里遐想联翩。床边的烛火因为窗外的晚风轻轻地摇曳着，墙上光影交错之间，郑闰伍在闭上眼睛的时候仿佛看到了金道英婀娜的背影。

今年的秋冬交替得特别快，仿佛仲夏过去也只是一刹那的事情，转眼间又到了最后一个季节了。这年里第一场雪落在这片土地上的时候，郑闰伍正站在房间的玻璃窗前，呼出的气息打在冰冷的玻璃上晕开一片朦胧的水汽，转眼间又消失的无影无踪。

几天前他收到了来自日本的家书，说是首相那边正密锣紧鼓地进行了好几次内阁会议，这片半岛可能是要保不住了，让郑闰伍快点回国。郑闰伍看着手中那张羊皮纸，揉成一团后又把它摊开来，羊皮纸的一角被蜡烛火点燃起来，最后在铁盆里化为一堆焦黑的灰烬。

郑闰伍刚来金氏大宅的那一天刚好夏至，他就把带来的椿花幼苗移植到大宅花园的一片小地里，现在已经长得秀丽又挺拔，花园里一角有一小群绽放的玫红色蓓蕾，在一片雪地上特别显眼艳丽。郑闰伍走进雪地的时候一阵风吹过，一个还没开全的花苞就这样从花枝上掉了下来。郑闰伍蹲在雪上看了好久好久，一声不发的。他双膝跪在冰冷的雪上，双手合十，像是在哀悼着什么，又像在祈祷着，然后脱下一边皮手套，把这个不幸的东西埋进雪地里。

这是什么花，伯爵你知道吗？

金道英不知道什么时候也下楼了，郑闰伍回过头，这是他第一次与大小姐正式见面。金道英应该很喜欢穿这些轻飘飘的长裙子，上面都是轻纱，即使现在是晚冬也是如此。郑闰伍看着金道英的裙摆在风中飘扬，雪白的蕾丝似是一片片雪花，看起来整个人仿佛下一秒就要化蝶随风飞去，要跟身后的雪景融为一体。

这是山茶花。郑闰伍说。我们日本人叫这花作椿，你们可能喜欢叫它东白。

花还没开就这样掉落，可惜了。金道英轻声说。她把手中的花苞端详了好久，像是看着一件珍贵的宝物一样认真，睫毛的阴影打在被雪地映得苍白的脸上好像一只黑色的蝴蝶。她把那个可怜的花苞放到郑闰伍光着的手上，没有再说什么就转身离开，她白色手套上的蕾丝轻轻刮在郑闰伍的手心，感觉酥酥麻麻的。

金道英像是幽灵一样神出鬼没，自从那天在花园里短暂地相遇之后郑闰伍就有好一段时间没见过大小姐了，有人告诉他小姐是到乡下的小别墅里避寒去了，等汉城入春的时候就回来。大小姐不在家的日子郑闰伍莫名觉得有点失落，那天是他们第一次见面，金道英手上的镂花手套不保暖，她的手碰在自己的郑闰伍的手心，他感觉有点若即若离，金道英的指尖很冰，手指微微从布料下透出有点发红，郑闰伍差点就想把那只小手抓在手心。

他悄悄进去金道英的睡房，在里面翻箱倒柜，终于在一个小柜子里面找到了金道英最爱的那双手套。郑闰伍偷走了一只，放在鼻前时他觉得自己正埋在金道英温暖的颈间，正亲吻着啃咬着那片会令她兴奋得细细呻吟的皮肤，感受着年轻有力的脉搏正在自己的唇上跳动。

金道英回来的时候刚好开春，庭院里的椿花这个时候正好是满开的时候，郑闰伍走下台阶的时候金道英刚好从小轿车上下来。我听说花开了，金道英跟在郑闰伍后面，帽子上的丝带随风飘扬。小姐真的远在乡下也消息灵通，郑闰伍笑了起来。他带着金道英游园，她好像有点心不在焉，手指随便在花丛上点着。伯爵你觉得哪一朵花开得最好？金道英说话的时候郑闰伍一直看着从领子里露出来的小半截脖颈。她在阳光底下看起来闪闪发光，她很精致，像个瓷娃娃一样脆弱易碎。

不知是不是有意还是无心，金道英把长发全挽到一边，这时郑闰伍终于忍不住像个饱受饥渴折磨的吸血鬼一样把金道英扑倒在地上，在散发着香气又温暖的肩颈上细细亲吻着。舌头碰到耳垂的时候金道英浑身颤抖着，伯爵在做什么，这里可是光天白日之下，可是她却忍不住把手插进郑闰伍的发间把他按向自己的胸脯。

自己的裙子被郑闰伍撕破的时候金道英惊呼了一声，随即又被他用有点粗暴的吻堵住了嘴巴。郑闰伍脱下了手套，他搓揉着金道英的酥胸，感受着在自己手心的那团柔软，他温柔地对待着，亲吻着，大小姐的乳首像是那天那个可怜的花苞一样粉嫩，郑闰伍不敢粗鲁地对待，金道英却挺起腰让郑闰伍把它含着，好好抚慰这具饥渴的身体。

可以吗？郑闰伍掀起长长的裙摆，准备把手指伸进去的时候，他问金道英。可以吗，把你的第一次交给我，你不会后悔吗？金道英正自己摸着被吸得微微红肿的乳头，眼睛都半眯了起来，也不知道有没有认真听见郑闰伍的话，她只会点头，胡乱的伸手帮着郑闰伍把碍事的裙子拉起来。

金道英下面湿得流着水，郑闰伍探进去两根手指的时候感觉都要被金道英吞进体内一样，他随便抽插了几下就忍不住脱下裤子，插进去时两人同时发出了满足的长叹。金道英享受着被人填满的感觉，她感觉有点上瘾，有点像别人吸了鸦片一样。可能每个被开苞的少女都是这样吧，这样好像也就不算是什么令人羞耻的事情。金道英紧咬下唇，郑闰伍像化作了一头凶猛的野兽，每一次都进得又深又狠，金道英的小屁股都被撞得发红，大腿根磨在郑闰伍的西装外套上又刺又痒，乳头上的牙印还在发着触电一般的微痛。

郑闰伍把金道英的腿搁在肩上，往里面毫无保留地送进去，就快把金道英整个人都折成两半。他每顶一下，金道英就从喉间溢出一点小声有黏糊糊的呻吟，听起来更像是正在求饶的发情小猫，可怜又放荡。她紧抓着身下的泥土，它们粘在一团又散开，像是沉浸在快感的潮水中的自己，想抓也抓不住。自己似是在巨浪中迷途的小舟一样，她只能紧紧攀着郑闰伍的背，勾着对方的后腰让他再贴紧一点，在那件深灰色西装的背后留下一个个沾着泥土的抓痕。

郑闰伍的性器进进出出带出一层白沫，他拉着金道英的手放在交合处，让她感受自己正在被人狠狠侵略的感觉到底是怎么样。郑闰伍的性器在自己冰冷的手中仿佛一块被烧红的烙铁，金道英感觉只是快要被烫伤，她想缩回手，脸都烧红了，郑闰伍却把它放在嘴边，把一根又一根手指细细亲吻吮吸着。金道英的脸被汗水打湿，那头美丽柔顺的黑发都被弄得散乱，粘在绯红的脸上，可是她已经没有时间去打理，只是扭动着腰让自己配合着郑闰伍的动作。

大小姐真的很易碎，郑闰伍连掐着金道英的腰也不敢用力。他看着金道英高潮时的脸，她颤抖着、哭着，泪水沿着眼角流到两边的发间。平时都是高贵优雅的大小姐现在正看起来颓废又艳丽，比柜子里那个精致的白瓷娃娃更脆弱。

这年里最美的椿花终于要开了，郑闰伍想，要在自己身下盛放得灿烂。

大小姐，你知道乙女椿吗？郑闰伍低头整理着金道英的发丝，它们都被额上的汗水打湿了，一缕一缕的粘在依然潮红的脸蛋上。

金道英茫然地摇头。乙女是什么？她眨着眼睛问。

就是像你这样的少女。郑闰伍说这句话的时候，两边的酒窝随着笑容又显了出来，他的右手不安分地覆上了金道英的乳房，开玩笑的搓揉了几下，然后被怀里的人笑着一手拍掉，你这个臭流氓。

我家乡的花园里种了一大片，以后带你去看看。郑闰伍说着，又吻了金道英汗湿的额头。

自从那天之后，他们总是黏在一块，在大厅里跳华尔兹，跳恰恰恰，听郑闰伍带来的唱片。外面很乱，他们就留在家里看书，郑闰伍会教金道英画画。就算在下人面前，金道英依然会坐在郑闰伍的大腿上分食同一个桃子，甜腻的果汁顺着郑闰伍的前臂流到手肘，滴在金道英的白纱裙子上化开一个个黏糊糊的淡黄色印子。

天气好的时候金道英不爱留在房间中，她爱跟郑闰伍在后花园的一块大石上，她坐在年轻伯爵的怀里跟他亲热拥吻，唇舌交缠发出的暧昧水声回荡在一片竹子林里。郑闰伍的手潜进金道英的白裙子里面摩挲着她光滑细腻的大腿内侧。大小姐真是个荡妇，郑闰伍一边吻着一边含糊地说，他笑了起来，咬了一下金道英的下唇。那伯爵你就是个臭流氓，金道英狠狠掐了一下郑闰伍不安分的手，却把腿张得更开。

大家都在背后嚼舌根，说大小姐就是个不知廉耻的荡妇，穿着白色裙子还真是恶心，白色原是最纯洁的颜色，穿在她身上真是浪费了。金道英都知道的，也就随他们去了。

他们会躲在房间里做那些龌龊的、不见得光的事，可能是在郑闰伍的房间，可能是在金道英的房间，也试过在花园的那颗杏子树下，或者直接在那片蔷薇花中。被发现了最多也是挨几个巴掌，最坏的结果就是被人赶出家门而已，金道英没当一回事。反正被人赶走的话跟着郑闰伍跑到日本便是了，金道英认定，只要她想，郑闰伍肯定会带自己走的。

对吧，金道英趴在郑闰伍的怀里，哭着迎接一次一次的高潮，你会带我走的吧。郑闰伍低头咬着金道英的锁骨，细细地舔着那个牙印。对，我当然会带你走，郑闰伍温柔地亲吻着金道英的眼皮。只要你想，我就带你走。

平静的日子过不了多久，刚入秋的时候，郑闰伍又收到了从日本寄来的信件。首相和内阁已经决定全面展开计划，虽然贵族院议长一直跟那群对大陆虎视眈眈的陆军军阀不断协调，可是进兵朝鲜只是迟早的事。这片半岛已经不安全了，日本军队已经开始静悄悄从海边上岸，老家那边催促着郑闰伍快点回去，看起来很快就要不太平了。

郑闰伍把信放进火盆里时，金道英推门进来。你要回去了吗，金道英抱着郑闰伍，把脸贴在他的背上。郑闰伍抓住那双手细细摩挲，快了，他说，我快要回去了。金道英还想再问一次你要带走我吗，却已经被郑闰伍的唇堵住了嘴巴。楼下在这个时候却突然鸡飞狗跳，下人们上来敲门，说小少爷出事了，小姐您快来看看吧。金道英踩着高跟鞋赶下楼，看见浑身是血的弟弟被人抬进门的时候吓得两眼一黑，直接昏倒在郑闰伍怀里。

自从朝鲜成为日本的保护国后，半岛上的反日浪潮此起彼落，学生和爱国志士纷纷出来自发性组织了民族主义运动希望把外来的侵略者赶出自己的家园，日本驻军却一次一次的武力驱散。金道英的弟弟一直是走在前线的热血分子，自然是首当其冲。金道英跟他说过不要这么拼命，然而弟弟对自己这个只会跟人风流快活的姐姐嗤之以鼻。他对着金道英大喊你不要多管闲事，转身又跑了出去。

现在的小少爷像一个破布娃娃一样躺在冰冷的地板上，口中咳出来的全是血。他无力地拉着郑闰伍的手，喉头却被不断涌出的鲜血堵住，只能发出咕噜咕噜的声音，喷出来的都是血沫，一点一点沾在不断变的苍白发灰的脸上。到了最后他的手无力地从郑闰伍手中滑落到地上，发出啪嗒一声，他呼出了最后一口气，连眼睛都来不及合上。

郑闰伍见证这一条鲜活的生命在自己面前逝去的过程，他在脑中叫嚣着，哀嚎着，脸上还是要保持自然，然而他已经受不了这种事情之后有可能会再次发生。郑闰伍承认自己就是个懦夫，本来来这里是为了给金氏当个信托人罢了，现在金老爷已经在弥留之际，他也不指望能在这个家族捞到什么好处，倒不如快点回去日本。于是他几天后就连夜安排人帮他收拾行当，往日本的船清晨就会从码头开出，他从此就可以别离这片不幸的土地了。

早就睡下的金道英又梦见了弟弟死去那天，他抓住自己的肩膀说姐姐，姐姐你怎么不救我。金道英吓得一头冷汗，正想跑过去隔壁房间找郑闰伍图个安慰的拥抱，却偷偷在门缝里看到了下人们正一箱一箱把行李搬出去。

金道英在这个家里没什么可以留恋的，母亲几年前因为父亲卧病在床而跟一个日本军官连夜私奔了，可怜的父亲，可能到了死前那一瞬间都会以为自己的夫人正在床边默默地守候到最后一刻。下人都不待见她，唯一的弟弟也死了，现在留下的就只有那个不知道什么时候就会咽下最后一口气的倒霉父亲。

于是金道英拿起桌子上的剪刀，她不舍，她痛哭着，闭上眼睛，一下剪断了那把乌黑的及腰长发，把十多年来的所有怨恨与羁绊一并还给了这个家。她知道这片半岛已经沦陷了，死了第一个人，就再会有第二个，第三个，而首当其冲的必定是他们家。金道英像发了疯一样翻找着死去的弟弟的衣柜，她穿上了弟弟的衣服，跑下楼梯，拦住了正提着皮箱准备上车的郑闰伍。

我求求你，你带我走吧。金道英眼底含着泪水，她跪在地上，不断哀求着。先生，伯爵先生，请你带我走吧，就算是怜悯我也好，你答应过我的，金道英死死扯住郑闰伍的衣袖。我不会成为你的负累的，你带我走吧好不好。

郑闰伍转过身，将一朵沾上了今天第一层露水的椿花插在金道英的短发上。他把金道英从地上拉起来抱在怀里，可惜了，大小姐的长发就这样没了，郑闰伍说。他把金道英的短发绕去耳后，他问金道英，你记得我们那里叫这种花什么吗？金道英摇摇头，脸上还有着仍未干透的泪痕。

是椿花，郑闰伍贴在金道英的耳边温柔地说。这是日本对它独一无二的称呼。可是现在你也可以叫它椿花了，郑闰伍一边说，一边伸手拭去金道英脸上的泪水。因为大小姐，你就是我独一无二的爱。

陪我跳完最后一支华尔兹吧，大小姐。郑闰伍抱着金道英的腰，在客厅中旋转着，依偎着。他们没有伴奏，没有悠扬的华尔兹旋律，郑闰伍就这样带着他的大小姐，跳着最后一支舞。他们沉浸在月光之下，脚上的鞋踏在红木地板上发出的街拍回荡在空落的大厅，犹如一首变奏的歌曲，鲜活而美丽，仿佛他们留给这片土地的最后一个无形的痕迹。

陪我跳完这支舞，我就带你走。郑闰伍低下头，他轻轻勾起金道英的下巴，仿佛要吃了一朵花一样，吻住了他独一无二的大小姐。

你是我独有的爱，お嬢様。

三天后，贵族院议长伊藤博文在哈尔滨站遭到暗杀，日本随即趁机吞并韩国，大韩半岛反日浪潮更为高涨。

1910年8月22日，大韩帝国总理李完用与寺内正毅签订《日韩合并条约》，寺内正毅成为第一任朝鲜总督，大韩帝国正式灭亡。

fin


End file.
